


How To Care For Your Werewolf

by oddandevander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concerned Sirius, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stressed Remus, werewolf problems, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: Sirius Black is determined to make sure that his boyfriend Remus is staying healthy.





	How To Care For Your Werewolf

It wasn't often that things were ever peaceful when Sirius was around, but when they were, it was nice. As much as he enjoyed chaos, Sirius would admit that he loved this just as much, if not more: He was laying against Remus, both relaxed and quiet, silently taking pleasure in one another's presence. There was hardly much time for this, with classes and all, but it was the weekend, they were alone, and for once they weren't busy.

Sirius snaked a hand beneath the fabric of Remus's shirt, exploring the skin over his stomach, ribs, chest, and occasionally his hip, which would (to Sirius's amusement) always make Remus's muscles tense slightly in what Sirius perceived as cautious anticipation. But Sirius's mind was on other things at the moment; namely how prominent all of Remus's bones had become. It was the kind of thing that wasn't noticeable at first, but once it did become noticed, it was impossible to not notice it.

Skinny was typically a word that would define the Gryffindor prefect well. As it was, Remus was already a very attractive type of lanky; tall and lean with a physical appearance that made him look much weaker than he actually was. It was the way he had always been. This wasn't exactly that, though. And Sirius would know better than anyone. By this point, he knew his boyfriend's body extremely well, as he so greatly enjoyed feeling it.

For a few more moments, Sirius let his hand continue to roam, letting himself once more consider the possibility that he had simply made a mistake. Maybe a part of him wanted to believe it, because Sirius felt his heart sink as he felt the seemingly protruding bones. Lifting his head, he pressed a kiss against Remus's neck. "You're getting thin, Moony," he commented casually, lining a couple more soft kisses along the werewolf's jaw.

Remus adjusted his position to meet Sirius's gaze and raised an eyebrow, his expression considerably lax. "I thought I was already thin," he said, likely as a reference to the way that Sirius liked to tease him about it a lot. The almost playful sarcastic tone in his voice served as a small reassurance, but Sirius kept in mind that this was the same boy who'd convinced all his friends that he wasn't a werewolf for four years.

"You were," Sirius said unrelentingly, staring into the deep green eyes with confidence. "That's why it concerns me." His hand hadn't moved from Remus's chest, and Sirius found himself tracing the scars there mindlessly, out of habit, and there was a brief moment of silence.

Picking up the conversation again, Sirius shifted to meet his boyfriend's eyes once more. "You _have_ been eating, yeah? It's important for you to keep up a healthy diet, you know. You could get malnourished if you're not careful, especially near the full moon." To lecture Remus about being healthy was uncharacteristic of Sirius, but he couldn't help being concerned at the thought of Remus getting sick or something. Perhaps it really was nothing, but the thought of just assuming that and later having a dangerously ill Remus made him feel nauseous.

Remus made it clear that he didn't share this level of concern once he gave a laugh. "Oh, so I'm the unhealthy one? Sirius, yesterday you ate three boxes of chocolate frogs and nothing else," he reminded, grinning faintly. "You're in some position to judge my eating habits." His light tone and soft eyes should have felt more comforting at the moment. His head rested back again, staring up. "I'm fine, Padfoot," he added after a moment. "Don't get too worried. It's possible that I've gotten thinner, but only because I haven't been hungry." The causality in his tone was forced. Sirius took note of it.

"Wonder what we could possibly do to build you up an appetite..." Sirius smirked, sitting up now, hands still on his boyfriend's chest. "Any sort of tiresome activity to exhaust you in some way." His tone said enough on its own. He was stopped from continuing, however, after Remus jabbed his side with an elbow, and Sirius began laughing.

"Are you suggesting I turn into a werewolf? That might do the trick," joked Remus lamely, laughing at the look he received after doing so. "Why do you find a way to associate sex into every conversation we have?"

"Because I can." He answered simply. "You should be proud that I've lasted so long, you know! When I was lecturing you about eating? Do you have any idea how many jokes I could have made there, Remus? There was a _myriad_ of ways to turn that sexual!" Sirius pressed a kiss against Remus's forehead and laid back against him once more. "Why haven't you been eating?" His voice became sober, unease rushing through him once more.

Below him, Remus shifted and hesitated. "Myriad, huh? I'm impressed with your vocabulary."

"Thanks, I've been working on it. You should hear all the new words I learned for referring to male genitalia."

Remus smiled briefly before he sunk into the grave setting once more. "I don't know," he admitted, a slightly guilty edge to his voice. "I just haven't felt up to it for a couple of days. I'd guess it's just stress, frankly," Remus continued slowly. His tone wasn't sarcastic or light-hearted, as it had been before. Rather, Remus's tone was sheepish, almost apologetic, a way which Sirius hadn't heard him sound in years. Possibly sensing this, Remus hastily went on. "It's really not that bad, Pads, honestly. You shouldn't get too worried about it. I'm perfectly fine."

Sirius was aware of the werewolf's anxious eyes resting on him, but he wouldn't look up. The thought that something was wrong ate away at him. "I am worried. You need to eat, Remus," he said dourly, not willing to accept no as an answer. It was very possible that Sirius was simply overthinking the situation, but he simply refused to pretend his precious little Moony was all right unless he knew for certain. Thinking about it only made it worse, and Sirius grew restlessly unsettled with his mind listing every single thing that could be wrong with Remus. Longing to extinguish his abrupt internal distress, Sirius lifted his head and semi-urgently pushed his mouth to the other boy's.

It wasn't the most appropriate action to take in the situation, all things considered, but Sirius was never good at dealing with emotions. He just wanted Remus to be okay.

In spite of how quickly it happened, Remus didn't resist. His hand slid behind Sirius's neck, holding his head delicately. The sensation helped to put him at ease for the time, letting himself pay attention to the way Remus held him. It felt too good to let go of just yet. Sirius could usually get away with kissing him any time, but he longed for the comforting feeling of it, and he didn't want to pull away. Remus made him feel more vulnerable and dependent than he generally cared for, but it felt safe.

After a couple of moments, Sirius pried himself away. He stared the other way. "Sorry, to get all... you know... 'Sirius'." Attempting to lighten the mood once more, he smiled before going back to feeling slightly abashed. "I get worried," he mumbled, curling into Remus's side. "You're always exhausting yourself and not paying enough attention to your own well-being."

There was a short pause. "I'll take better care of myself," Remus promised, rubbing his neck with an apologetic look. "You're right. I should be eating more. I suppose I may be letting other things get in the way of it, but I'll make sure I start doing a better job. All right?"

"Thank you." Sirius let himself fall back into a relaxed state, taking a moment to really appreciate how thing were. To take in exactly how it felt to be in his boyfriend's arm - noticing everything from his scent to the warmth of his body. It was nice, even despite the noticeable difference with his boyfriend's weight. Sirius believed him when Remus said he would try, but he would still be there to force the werewolf to eat one way or another, if that was what it took.

"What about sleep?" Sirius asked still half-distracted before lifting his head to look up. "Have you been going to bed at a reasonable time?" he inquired suspiciously.

Remus nodded. "Yes. Again, something that you really have no right to lecture me about," Remus teased, giving Sirius a light nudge. "You hardly ever sleep. Unless it's in History of Magic, anyway."

There really was no denying that.

"I'm a busy man, Remus!" he argued.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so now sneaking around pulling pranks with James and staying up to work on art projects qualifies as busy?"

"How dare you?" Sirius scowled dramatically, burying his face in Remus's neck soon after. "Promise you'll really try to care for yourself better?" he questioned gently, staring up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

Remus pressed a kiss against Sirius's head. "Yes, Pads, I promise."

"Good," Sirius said, satisfied. He let out a soft breath as he closed his eyes. "Love you, Moony," he murmured.

"Love you too, Padfoot."

"You damn better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first published work on here and I know it needs some work but I wanted to give it a shot??? Anyway, thanks so much for reading this!


End file.
